


Turn Out Your Pockets

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Voyeurism, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I said turn out your pockets, Mr. Potter," Severus' voice was dangerously low, cascading over Harry's eager body.





	Turn Out Your Pockets

Severus had Harry up against the wall on his chest, the boy's body practically crushed had he had much more strength.

His height was what kept Harry there, Severus' fingers eagerly dragging down Harry's sides.

"Please, sir, I'm only out for a stroll," Harry said, a horrible actor. He was smiling in his words, shivering when Severus grabbed under his head, and kissed into his wild hair.

"You're ruining a perfectly good evening for me, Mr. Potter," Severus growled, but still he was at least attempting to keep his cool, and not ram Harry into the wall with his need.

Harry felt Severus yanking open his robes, still looking for the parchment. "It's nothing, really!" He gasped, eyes starting to close when Severus' fingers began to slowly stroke circles over his pecks.

"Oh, I see," Severus murmured, slowly sliding up Harry's shirt to grasp at the nipples. "So, must I check any lower to find this... empty bit of parchment?"

"No," Harry moaned, holding the wall as Severus ground down on his ass. Finally! "Oh, sir, yes." He buried his face against the wall, trying not to show off how horny he was.

Taking off Harry's glasses before they fell to the floor, Severus hooked the glasses over his shirt's collar and continued his search. "I suppose detours are in order."

Harry was still crying out about his nipples, so Severus decided to keep playing around the area. "Sir, please suck my..."

"Tell me what I must suck. I need to know exactly what you've been hiding."

"Suck my nipples, and I'll tell!" Harry shouted, despite all the portraits surrounding them. He didn't care.

Spinning the boy to face him, Severus got a kiss out of Harry first. He tried to fight being too loving, but one look into the deep eyes and he was kissing Harry until they both had hard and ragged breaths.

Severus moved to Harry's neck, not thinking as he marked all over. All he thought of was making James Potter's son all his.

"Severus," Harry whispered, almost startled himself at the admittance of such an intimate name.

Severus gave a toothy grin, knowing exactly what Harry wanted. He leaned down more on his feet so he was crouching enough to suck Harry's nipples into his eager mouth.

"Oh," Harry groaned out, his hands grasping Severus' hair, eager to feel the pleasure.

With wandering hands, Severus found the parchment within Harry's waistband. He merely dropped it to the floor, not willing to break from the boy's moans and love. 

Harry stiffened his limbs at the realization it was opened up. "Shite."

Severus broke away wetly, letting spit stick to his lower lip. "Mr. Potter, you have two strikes. May this secretive device be your third?"

Kneeling completely then, Severus grabbed up the paper carefully. He squinted, then started pulling out his wand.

Harry grew startled, scared that Severus would find out there was a map to see everyone with prying eyes.

Grabbing Severus by his long hair, he shoved Severus' face into his crotch. "Please, sir, might you need to figure this out first?"

Severus was weak, slowly kissing into the bulge, but his eyes kept glancing to what was in his hands. "Perhaps you will have to tell me what power this holds for you to wish for fellatio at this time." He dropped it without needing much more convincing.

"It... It makes me horny! That's the secret!" Harry blurted, starting to sweat as Severus licked along his trousers. "Sir, please."

Remus Lupin thought he was so secretive, slipping down the hallway to catch Severus harassing Harry.

He dropped his lit up wand when he found Severus lapping at Harry's erect, throbbing cock with an eager expression; enjoying it.

Like James, Harry was gladly arching into a public display of sex like he had nothing to hold him back.

Severus just never changed his motives for going after Potters.

"Professor," Remus finally got out, finding Severus staring up through the blue light burning brightly over his aggravation.

"What a shame you need potions every month, Professor Lupin. It might mean you need to keep your mouth shut about what's none of your business, because those potions are very toxic if done wrong."

Remus was shocked Severus went back to his work, making Harry pump into his mouth. Like he wasn't even there.

Clearing his throat, Remus nodded slowly and grabbed his wand up. He took the inactivate map on the ground, folding it up as Severus deepthroated Harry with the boy crying pathetically and clawing through his greasy hair.

James was rolling in his grave, and Remus could do nothing. All he seemed to be able to do was stare like a starved wolf.

"Well, I bid you both farewell." Without getting an answer besides a weak wave from an embarrassed Harry, Remus adjusted himself and walked off to his office.

He wouldn't be forgetting that eyeful anytime soon. Maybe he'd even see if Severus was alright with sharing.


End file.
